It is generally known that the area between a multiple position socket and a fixed position reflector should be sealed to prevent the entry of dust and insects into the reflector. In the usual approach, a rectangular sheet of adhesive backed silicone gasket is mounted over the elongated clearance slot or opening in the reflector. An aperture in the gasket smaller in area that the area of the socket is stretched or spread to allow the socket to pass through the gasket. If the position of the socket in the elongated opening is altered, the gasket must stretch to enable the gasket to maintain its seal between the socket and reflector.
The seal must enable the socket to be adjusted within the length of the opening while still maintaining the seal between socket and reflector. The material itself and the adhesive must withstand the elevated temperatures within the luminaire to maintain the sealing relationship.